


articulation.

by phtaejun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Comfort, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phtaejun/pseuds/phtaejun
Summary: So, if he was to hear Beomgyu’s voice, he’d have to bring him somewhere peaceful. Somewhere isolated; away from all the commotion and bustling sites filled to the brim of people. Somewhere no one would find them, even if they looked hard enough.Yes, that place.A smile creeping up on his face, Yeonjun started walking and slipped one hand into his pants pocket, glancing behind his shoulder. ‘I’ll show you.’---Yeonjun takes Beomgyu, who has selective mutism, to his special place in hopes of hearing his voice for the first time.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 50





	articulation.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! 
> 
> a quick note, i don't have selective mutism nor do i know anyone who does, so i apologize if some things are a bit off !! just know that i'm open to any corrections if anything isn't accurate :]

“ … ” = orally said

‘ … ’ = sign language

Everyone makes friendships as they grow up.

It’s part of life, the process of getting to know the people around you and developing new relations with one another - creating what’s labelled as “friends”. 

They say the longer you’re friends with someone, the bigger the bond. But, in some scenarios, staying friends isn’t worth it, as the friendship doesn’t benefit anyone - which is when you go back to being total strangers; side characters in each other’s lives, bypassers you’ll ignore in the future.

That’s when you learn who to keep in your life and who to let go, despite how much it may hurt. Those who stay in your life bring colour and happiness into what used to be a monochrome world - their existence _changes_ you.

And yet, finding the one who changes you isn’t so easy.

Yeonjun met a lot of people while growing up - even as a teenager, he continued to create new friendships with peers of similar age and interests. It wasn’t difficult, as he was socially friendly and kept conversations going easily. But, none of the people he knew really _moved_ him in any way.

They were all the same, nothing stood out. It was like Yeonjun was in the middle of a crowd of colourless umbrellas, desperately trying to find that one rich, illuminating umbrella which acted as a beacon from the rest of the mob. Sure, he had his group of close friends, but they weren’t the same.

He wanted something else; like a jolt of lightning to wake him up from this dull daydream.

It was only when he met a raven-haired boy that everything changed.

Choi Beomgyu - the boy who changed Yeonjun’s life for the better.

The moment the two met in the middle of the school grounds one random day, Beomgyu opened several doors Yeonjun never could. Beomgyu served as that jolt of lightning and Yeonjun treasured the bond with him more than ever for multiple reasons; one of which being that Beomgyu never spoke _at all_.

Being friends with someone who had selective mutism wasn’t always smooth sailing, but that’s what made their friendship so special. Sign language was a language not many knew how to speak and, sometimes, Yeonjun was proud of himself that Beomgyu felt safe enough to converse with him in their own little way - a way no one else around could understand. Of course, Yeonjun didn’t have to _physically_ learn sign language and could’ve just understood it, since Beomgyu could perfectly understand him verbally. But, something inside him felt the _need_ to learn it; as if Beomgyu would understand him better if they both spoke the same speech. 

It hurt Yeonjun, though, not knowing what Beomgyu’s voice actually sounded like. The pair had known each other for three years counting, and the younger still hadn’t grown comfortable enough to talk orally. However, there wasn’t any use in pressuring him to, as the trust had to form naturally; not forced.

If Yeonjun learned anything from befriending with Beomgyu, it was to be patient. Patience was crucial during time spent with him; everything could go sideways in a split second if that wasn’t the case. Even from the very start, Yeonjun knew he had to be patient - otherwise, he wouldn’t get anywhere in his own lessons of sign language. 

Which was why he wasn’t very focused on hearing Beomgyu’s voice.

Today, however, was different.

Usually, after the end of a long, tedious school day, the two would part and go their own ways - Yeonjun hanging out with his other friends, Beomgyu walking straight home with zero detours. But, after a graduation ceremony, most students wouldn’t end the day by simply heading home - especially Yeonjun. Graduation was a big milestone for him and his main friendship group had planned to go out somewhere to celebrate. Of course, Yeonjun was down for it too, until a thought suddenly hit him.

It was his last day with Beomgyu.

Being two years younger, Beomgyu wasn’t graduating, which meant that after the graduation, he wouldn’t see Yeonjun again. Yeonjun knew they could easily meet up after school hours or on weekends, but the only complication was actually his parents. The adults didn’t approve of their son knowing someone who had some kind of a disorder; especially those that prevented one from speaking. 

Yeonjun knew he was Beomgyu’s only friend and didn’t want to leave the former without saying a proper goodbye. So, he had no choice but to cancel all plans he had with family and friends just to spend the last few hours of daylight with the boy. It wasn’t in vain, though; he was willing to throw everyone else aside so all his attention would be on Beomgyu without any complications.

And perhaps, it would be the day he’d finally hear Beomgyu’s voice for the first time.

“Beomgyu!” With a spring in his step, Yeonjun lightly tapped the shorter on the shoulder, grasping his school bag in his other hand.

Beomgyu whipped his head around and smiled a small smile. ‘Congratulations on graduating,’ he signed. ‘Must be nice, finally knowing you don’t need to spend any more time here.’

Yeonjun scoffed, flicking his head to the side for a split second before turning back to the boy in front of him. ‘Sure is, although it’s unfortunate we won’t be able to see each other anymore.’

‘True, but don’t dwell on our friendship too much. After all, we won’t be hanging out after today - might as well forget about me altogether.’

Yeonjun hated this. He hated when Beomgyu degraded himself so easily, doubting how much he truly meant to Yeonjun. Sure, there weren’t any romantic aspects in the relationship, but that didn’t mean Beomgyu held no meaning at all. In fact, it was _because_ of Beomgyu that Yeonjun learned how to appreciate the little details in life he took for granted - how Yeonjun, as a person, was gifted several things not everyone was fortunate enough to have.

‘Actually, I was thinking we could maybe hang out today? You know, for one last time.’

For a moment, Yeonjun almost thought Beomgyu would reject the offer. The way the dark-haired boy’s soft, umber eyes viewed him was intimidating almost; expression indecipherable. Part of the elder wanted to cower under the gaze when Beomgyu continued to stay still in the sea of departing students.

“I mean,” Yeonjun awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, chuckling slightly as an attempt to lighten up the mood, “we don’t _have_ to hang out, of course. It’s all up to you-”

As if a switch was promptly flipped, Beomgyu blinked and shook his head like he was snapping himself out of an immense daydream. ‘Sorry, was just thinking about something.’ He paused for a second, hands in mid-air - Yeonjun could almost see the loading sign above his head. ‘We can hang out, I don’t mind.’

‘You sure?’ Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. “You seem… uncertain.”

Beomgyu shook his head, the corners of his lips turned upwards to form a certain smile. ‘I’m certain, don’t worry. But, where do you want to go?’

If he wasn’t already, Yeonjun felt like he was naively walking down a narrow tunnel alone in the middle of night. Honestly, he didn’t really expect to progress so far so soon - heck, he didn’t even think he’d get past the “Would you like to hang out?” stage. Beomgyu was just _that_ hard to read, it might’ve been even harder due to the inability to hear his tone of speech whenever they conversed. Nonetheless, there he was; unsure of what to say once the conversation came to a stop quicker than expected.

He had to be careful with what place he suggested. Yes, his main goal was to have a memorable time together, but another notable achievement would be to have a conversation _verbally_. Consider it selfishness, but Yeonjun wanted to hear what Beomgyu sounded like so badly. He was sick of imagining in his mind, he wanted to hear it _for real_.

So, if he was to hear Beomgyu’s voice, he’d have to bring him somewhere peaceful. Somewhere isolated; away from all the commotion and bustling sites filled to the brim of people. Somewhere no one would find them, even if they looked hard enough.

_Yes, that place._

A smile creeping up on his face, Yeonjun started walking and slipped one hand into his pants pocket, glancing behind his shoulder. ‘I’ll show you.’

———

‘So? What do you think?’

Carefully avoiding any undergrowth stealthily snaking its way around the dirt track, the two boys were soon introduced to what seemed like a healthy nature haven. All sorts of shrubbery and plantation - some still in their blooming stage - littered the perimeter of an abandoned pool drained of water, creating a nice boundary which camouflaged the large area within the rest of the woodland. A thick curtain of moss streamed down the pool walls, continuing down to the bottom where overgrown weeds flourished in the sunlight. Four car tires sat peacefully underneath a small, rusty shelter, viridescent vines draping off the roof. 

Beomgyu observed the flourishing vegetation in awe, eyes drifting all over. ‘It’s beautiful. Do you come here often?’ he asked and glanced at Yeonjun, who was a couple steps behind.

‘Yep, I usually come here after school with the others,’ Yeonjun replied. ‘It’s very hidden, right in the centre of the forest, so nobody else knows about this place.’

This was Yeonjun’s most treasured place, loving the secrecy and aesthetic of it. He and a few others found it three years ago and since then, have been going to it everyday after school. Normally, they’d stay there just for a few hours, doing whatever they desired until one of them had to leave. But, on some days, they’d stay until the sun had gone down - those were Yeonjun’s favourite days, and he was hoping today would be one of them.

“You can sit under there,” he called, motioning towards the shelter, “use the tires as chairs, unless you wanna sit on the ground.”

A silent laugh from Beomgyu, ‘You don’t have chairs?’

“Nope, we just use whatever was dumped here before the place was abandoned. There’s loads of stuff, though - we even found a basketball laying around!”

The smile on Beomgyu’s face grew noticeably bigger as Yeonjun continued to enthusiastically ramble on about his interesting adventures in the forest, not caring how loud he was. Besides, no one else was around to hear the crazy story of Taehyun pushing Soobin and Yeonjun off the shelter roof into a bed of rather stiff moss for fun, nearly breaking Soobin’s leg in the process.

Soon, the remaining hours of daylight disappeared and the crescent moon was rising, the duo now sitting on the corrugated metal rooftop, watching the blazing sun fall into the horizon. ‘It’s like a painting,’ Beomgyu signed, utterly mesmerised by the vivid, orange and pink sky above him, pearly-white clouds adding hints of cool in the swarm of warm colours.

Yeonjun hummed a reply as he scrolled through his social media apps on his phone, quickly checking for any missed texts or calls from family. Luckily, no one had contacted him so he swiftly pocketed the device in his blazer and sighed. “I wish this could last forever.”

‘Same, it’s so quiet here, I don’t want to leave.’

“No, that’s not what I mean.”

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow. ‘Then, what is it?’

“I mean…” A sigh was released from Yeonjun’s lips as his gaze darkened, falling to the floor. “I’m talking about _us_. I wish we could last forever.” He couldn’t look Beomgyu in the eyes anymore - not after saying that. He wouldn’t say he was expecting anything back; as a matter of fact, he felt nervous _and_ vulnerable. He was scared that Beomgyu didn’t value their friendship as much as he did, but he wouldn’t know unless he asked, right?

“I… don’t know whether you see me the same way I see you but,” Yeonjun continued and began playing with his fingers as a distraction, “you’ve helped me realise a lot in my life. Yeah, we’ve only known each other for three years, but during those three years, you really changed my perspective on, pretty much everything.”

He paused and looked up, waiting to see if Beomgyu would say anything. He mentally exhaled a sigh of relief when he took note of how focused he looked, confirming that the younger _was_ indeed listening. That’s how he always was - listening more than talking.

Yeonjun cleared his throat before carrying on, “To be honest, I wasn’t so sure as to why I was so determined to become your friend back when we first met. Even now, I don’t know why. But, I _do_ know this.” Hesitantly, he reached for Beomgyu’s hand using his left and gently rested his fingers on top, hoping the physical affection wouldn’t trigger anything.

“You coming into my life was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I can only hope my existence has had the same impact on yours, too.”

A small, genuine grin, “So thank you, Beomgyu.”

The pair stayed like that for a mere five seconds, palms barely touching, before Yeonjun inhaled sharply and removed his hand, the fleeting moment dissipating within seconds of its arrival. “Wow, the sun’s already set,” he marveled with a slight laugh, sensing a near awkward tension approaching. “You better get going, don’t want your par-”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” The query came out of Yeonjun’s mouth before he even processed the two words said from the other boy. _Said_ , from the other boy; not _signed._

That’s when it hit him.

“Wait-” Yeonjun couldn’t help but stare in a mixed of emotions, his mind slowly, but surely connecting the dots. “D-Did you just- was that…”

Beomgyu broke the contact and flashed a sheepish smile. “Yeah, that was me,” he muttered under his breath, cheeks flushing with a faint scarlet shade. “Sorry if I um… startled you or whatever…”

“No no, you didn’t startle me!” Yeonjun was quick to respond and laid his hand down on Beomgyu’s shoulder in reassurance. “I just wasn’t… expecting you to talk, I guess.” 

It was true, though; Yeonjun really didn’t think Beomgyu would talk despite all his efforts to make him do so - and he wasn’t disappointed at all. His voice was deep and husky with an underlying shyness to it, sounding clear and golden, yet also sounded fragile and silvery - as if it held the ability to break when things got too much. 

It was a voice Yeonjun could listen to all day. A voice he’d yearned to hear for far too long.

“Your voice,” he began, trying to think of the right words to use, “is… beautiful. It sounds really beautiful, Beomgyu.”

“Be quiet.” The blush on Beomgyu began growing more noticeable with the sincere compliment, cowering under Yeonjun’s gaze. “You’re one of the few who’ve heard me speak, so please don’t go talking about my voice to everyone.”

“I promise I won’t,” Yeonjun simpered as his eyes softened at the embarrassed, yet endearing boy sitting next to him. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Despite the strong wave of heat engulfing his face, Beomgyu took a quick glimpse at him and reflected the smile. “But really, thank you. You’ve done a lot for me without even knowing, and I’m really grateful.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Yeonjun shrugged coolly, “I’m just glad I can make you happy, that’s all.”

“Well, you did that for sure.” Beomgyu swiftly jumped off the rooftop without hesitation and onto the ground, dusting specks of dirt off his school pants. “Will your parents approve of you seeing me now that I can talk?” he asked, the initial blush now fading away.

“I mean, I can’t be absolutely _certain_ they’ll approve of you,” Yeonjun answered and slid off the shelter roof, shoving his hands into his pants pocket. “Knowing how they are, I doubt they will.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Beomgyu replied rather boldly, strolling along the narrow path they took on their way coming to the garden.

Yeonjun narrowed his eyes, “What makes you think that?”

“Because…” Slowing down, Beomgyu glanced behind his shoulder at the elder, a playful smile tugging at his lips. “I’ll show you.”


End file.
